


Do You Always Do What Your Father Says/你怎么老听你爸的

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: Canon AU.乌瑟总能得到他想要的，现在他想要孙子。亚瑟不怎么配合。梅林则被要养育许多小亚瑟的预测吓得不清，或者激动不已。作者的警告是：会对乌瑟的精神健康造成影响的不文明用语和造谣中伤
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350





	Do You Always Do What Your Father Says/你怎么老听你爸的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Always Do What Your Father Says](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752514) by 匿名. 



> 翻中篇翻累了翻个小甜饼休息一下ww很短很可爱！！  
> 纯对话。需要提前说一下的是这篇写在2010年6月，估计当时还没演到皇姐和二瑟有血缘关系。所以这篇里面乌爹因为想要抱孙子想疯了让二瑟和皇姐生了个hhhhhhhhh
> 
> 还是感谢花酒太太的推文，这篇序号178。

  
  
  
“你爸想要 **啥** ？”  
  
“梅林。不·准·再·说·下·去·了。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“什么为什么？”  
  
“为什么我不能再说下去？”  
  
“因为这又对你没什么影响。”  
  
“……你认真的？”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“我猜你确实 _意识_ 到：我是你的 **男朋友** ，你的 **魔法男朋友** ，而你却要 **到处** 勾引随便什么贵族女人，搞大她们的肚子好给你那 **神经病** 亲爹弄出一个他渴望的 **孙子** ？！”  
  
“梅林。把嘴闭上然后去给我端晚餐。”  
  
“傻瓜。”  
  
“等下。你刚说的魔法是怎么回事？”  
  
“没什么……你个榆木脑袋。”  
  
*  
  
“你 **认真** 的？”  
  
“滚、出、去！该死的下人，说什么都不听。”  
  
“梅林，救救wo……”  
  
*  
  
“刚才是他妈怎么回事？就刚才？”  
  
“我很确定我不知道你在说些什么。”  
  
“亚瑟！艾斯梅达拉夫人刚刚全裸地在你床上！”  
  
“Well,她是寡妇。而且她有领土。而且她还年轻。”  
  
“……”  
  
“呃你不是要去清理马厩或者，什么的吗？”  
  
“不。为什么就因为她是个寡妇又有领地所以她就适合跟你一起给我戴绿帽子？”  
  
“我没有给你戴绿帽子！”  
  
“是啊，呵呵。”  
  
“梅林。梅林！梅林，回来！我父亲觉得……！”  
  
*  
  
“还有什么吩咐，殿下？”  
  
“梅林，我们能谈谈吗？”  
  
“殿下？还有·什么·吩咐？”  
  
“梅林。”  
  
“我就当你没吩咐了。顺便一提，今天我在这儿发现了菲奥娜和伊索贝尔夫人。裸着。在你床上。”  
  
“哦上帝。”  
  
“并且卡珊德拉夫人在练习潜入。主要是潜入。”  
  
“哦见鬼。”  
  
“你想要个口活吗？让你忘了这档子事？”  
  
“……梅林，那就太好了。”  
  
“那好，泰迪精。没人给你吹。晚安，殿下。”  
  
“……”  
  
*  
  
“殿下。”  
  
“梅林。”  
  
“格温多琳夫人正等在那个拐角要和你搭讪。”  
  
“谢谢提醒。”  
  
*  
  
“梅林，我，呃，有些消息要告诉你。”  
  
“让我猜猜。”  
  
“不！是，呃，好吧，父亲认为我应该在生孩子这件事上认真点起来，所以他让我去勾搭莫嘉娜。”  
  
“……”  
  
“没错，这也是她露出来的表情。”  
  
“那可就祝你好运。”  
  
“嗯，我只是想告诉你今晚离我房间远一点。在落日之后晚饭之前。”  
  
“整挺好。”  
  
“梅林。”  
  
“殿下？”  
  
“口交？”  
  
“想都别想。”  
  
“我不是指给我做，我是说我给你！……靠。”  
  
*  
  
“殿下，不是我多管闲事，不过想必一旦莫嘉娜排出你的魔鬼受精子……”  
  
“抱歉，梅林？”  
  
“我是说，产下您美丽的，王子般的孩子……”  
  
“这话好多了。”  
  
“谁来照顾它？因为莫嘉娜肯定不会。”  
  
“根据传统这项工作可以由王子指派给任何人。”  
  
“你会让格温去做的，是不是？”  
  
“……”  
  
“Oh, hell no!”  
  
“梅林，想必你喜欢把脑袋连在脖子上吧？”  
  
“亚瑟！”  
  
“不要跟我吵，否则我就把它俩分开。”  
  
“…！…”  
  
*  
  
“这不公平！盖乌斯！亚瑟的魔鬼精子不归我管。”  
  
“我认为这对你有好处。让你学会宽容，还有责任感。”  
  
“我 ** _不_** 会照顾亚瑟的魔鬼精子！”  
  
“梅林，你的工作是王子的贴身男仆。照他说的做，否则你要丢掉脑袋。”  
  
“有意思。”  
  
“哪儿？”  
  
“他也是这么说的。”  
  
*  
  
“My lady?”  
  
“梅林…*呕*…很抱歉…*巨呕*…麻烦你，但你…*哽住*…能……”  
  
“你想要换个新的瓶子吗？”  
  
“那会…*狂呕*…很好。”  
  
“给你。”  
  
“梅林！这是…*哽住*…亚瑟的…*呕*…头盔。”  
  
“哦是哦。没关系让我替你拿着这个满满的，还温着的瓶子。”  
  
“等等，梅林……哦见鬼。*叮铃…哐当…狂呕不止*…”  
  
“那不是我的头盔吗？！”  
  
*  
  
“梅林！”  
  
“殿下？”  
  
“我头盔毁了！”  
  
“我男朋友劈腿了。跟他继姐。”  
  
“她不是我的继姐，他是我父亲的养女，而且她是个女巫。”  
  
“所以……是她的错？她自己把自己肚子搞大了？”  
  
“当然不是。”  
  
“所以那不是你的种？”  
  
“不，是我的。”  
  
“所以你的继姐怀着你的恶魔精子。”  
  
“是！不是。我不知道？”  
  
“Hmm，好吧。等你知道了告诉我一声。”  
  
“梅林！”  
  
“殿下，你是个皇家傻瓜。而且我不会照顾你的恶魔精子……您好，陛下。”  
  
“来人。”  
  
*  
  
“干得好，我可爱这菜刑架了，真的。不是吗？”  
  
*  
  
“梅林。拜托。只要一个孙子或孙女我父亲就会回到选择性无视我未婚的状态。”  
  
*  
  
“梅林。你喜欢这些奶油馅饼吗？”  
  
“那是我的最爱。你知道的，亚瑟。”  
  
“过来吃一点。我额外留了点，专门为你。”  
  
“我宁愿吃老鼠的尾巴。”  
  
“…什…？”  
  
“我认真的。”  
  
“呃，那也可以安排……梅林！”  
  
*  
  
“梅林！”  
  
“我听不见你，我听不见你……！”  
  
“把你的手从耳朵上拿下来，别再对着自己唱歌了，听我说。”  
  
“不听不听，蛤蟆念经……！”  
  
“梅林！莫嘉娜要把那个孩子生下来了。”  
  
“ **我不会照顾你的恶魔精子！…………您好啊陛下。** ”  
  
“来人。”  
  
*  
  
“不，说实话，盖乌斯，我爱那菜刑架。啊顺便说一声？”  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“鸭子。”  
  
*  
  
“梅林。过来见见我儿子。”  
  
“我不会接近你的恶魔精子的。”  
  
“梅林！过来见他！”  
  
“不要。”  
  
“拜托，他很漂亮。”  
  
“哦服了你了……你好啊你这皇家的年轻的愚蠢的王子……噢！他好 _可爱_ ！”  
  
“我就说吧。”  
  
“闭嘴。他叫什么？”  
  
“Merthur.”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我把你和我的名字捏到一起了。”  
  
“哦这真是……有点浪漫。”  
  
“你想抱抱他吗？”  
  
“想。”  
  
“对不起，他在哭……”  
  
“你好啊小家伙！哈喽！哈喽！我是梅林，我会照顾你的，是的，我会的！噢，过来这儿，过来这儿，别哭了……”  
  
“你怎么做到的？是有个开关吗？”  
  
“至于你，殿下，在为人父母这方面真是糟糕极了……您好陛下。”  
  
“来人。”  
  
  
-le fin！

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：我希望大家能分清楚是谁在说那句话，我之前没试过纯对话，所以我希望大家都很清楚莫嘉娜在呕吐！*哼哼*


End file.
